111
So I was playing on a server with my friends: Dave, Sadie, Jack, John, Anabella and Mitch. We played Minecraft for a long time together, and we made our city. Dave said he want to go mining, and there were only us and 2 players which was weird. The server everyday had about 30 players. We all started a call on Skype. We were all talking, and suddenly Dave started screaming that he found something creepy. He was screaming and the webcam went black. We saw his nametag and some players did nothing but i ran to him. His nametag disappeared and he teleported. Actually we creeped out but when we finally found him, we didn't notice he chatted with the unknown entity. It was kind of friendly and flirty towards us. When another player we didn't play with came and tried to attack the unknown player he just disconnected. That's the moment we thought something isn't right. I called all of my friends privately and we started talking about that. Dave didn't answer and his webcam was still black but he was still playing and chatting. Sadie always loved to troll people on Minecraft so she said that we need to mine. The player, which was name 111, joined us. We were mining and we found lava. Sadie was behind 111 and she said that she'll put blocks under the player so he can't fall into the lava. Sadie didn't know that much... She trolled the player and mined the block under him. As he fell into the lava, he took no damage. Sadie just said: „Umm, guys, I just erm..." We all knew she trolled the player. She got an email saying: „YOU WILL DIE." She was scared and we were all watching her call the police. Suddenly her phone battery went empty. She said that she's so scared. We saw a figure behind her. We tried to warn her, but it was too late. The creature or a person had a chainsaw. Webcam was still on somehow and we saw her crying. The webcam went black. We got really scared. The webcam went on again and we saw her dead on the floor. The owner of the server came on, but he just disconnected and the message said: „kingkojn3455 was killed by 111." Dave's webcam's still black. Jack and John really didn't care for anything they just played calmly and didn't talk with us. They live in the same house and they heard some knocking sounds in their house. Again, they didn't care. Their webcam went black. Anabella started vomiting. Mitch was silent, he just watched and was kind of confused and scared. John and Jack's webcam went on again and we saw nothing but blood. Mitch just yelled at me to leave the server. I left and still was online on Skype and watching them. Mitch ran out of his room but i don't know why. Anabella was the only one left and she left the server. I never saw any of my friends ever again. Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Entities Category:Wall of Text Category:Meh Pasta Category:Blood